


Love Lessons 101

by Alisachii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, showbiz au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisachii/pseuds/Alisachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're popular, he's popular. What happens when you both star in an upcoming movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Lili is my OC. Sorry for including her in, I just had to.

You brought your lips to a pout. Why? You were sure you told Angela you did not want the job… And yet, here you were, with Angela, Satya, and… Genji Shimakage. Your eyes wandered around the small cafe, ignoring whatever Satya was talking about. Working with these two had always been only in your nightmares. Satya Vaswani, the OCD director, and Genji Shimakage, the lady killer in the showbiz world. Moreover, the genre was romance, and you had never played a single role in romance. This was going to be a living nightmare.

“Yes, it will be such an honour to be working with you, Satya and of course, (Name),” you wrinkled your nose when you saw Genji’s wink.

“Sure will be, Genji,” you said a little too sarcastically and rolled your eyes.

“Alright, then it is settled. The filming will begin this Wednesday, so make sure you have memorized the first scene by then,” you flipped through the pages of the printed book that Satya had given to you not long ago. “I’m sorry, but I have to get going now. I’ll see you all at Wednesday.”

“I must say, I was a little surprised when I saw you accepted the role,” you glared at your manager beside you.

“I didn’t. She did,” you nodded your head towards Angela who meekly laughed. “By the way, where is your manager, Zenyatta, was it?”

“Ah, he’s busy,” Genji shrugged and flipped over his script until the last few pages. “Are you sure about this, Angela? (Name)? Doing romance?”

“Do not underestimate me!” you scowled, pointing a finger at him. “Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go now.”

“This should be very interesting, (Name). I look forward to it.”

It will be indeed. All these years of competing with him in different shows, movies, and finally this time, the two of you would battle in the same field. Yes, Genji and you were both rivals even though you were in the same global talent agency, the Overwatch. He did have the upper hand though since he was in showbiz longer than you. It still amazed you how fast his popularity grew, but then again, yours did too. Surely, a huge crowd would be excited for this news. (Name) and Genji Shimakage starring in the upcoming drama directed by the infamous Satya Vaswani, a.k.a Ms. Do it properly or you don’t get to go home.

You bid Angela goodbye before rushing to Pachimari School to pick up your younger sister, Lili. Upon reaching the gates of the school, Lili was already leaning against the bricked wall. A smile crept up to your face when you saw Lili beaming at you. Her sweet smile always cured you from anything, she was like your medicine whenever you felt down or upset. Lili climbed up into the car and rummaged her bag, whipping out a piece of paper with colourful scribbles on them.

“I made a drawing of you today!” She grinned ear to ear. “I told the whole class that you were the coolest sister ever!”

You ruffled the little blonde girl’s hair, chuckling at her drawing of what was supposed to be you. Seeing Lili always calms your heart, no matter your mood. Your precious, precious, little sister that the world had been so kind to let you take her in. You could still remember it like it was yesterday, seeing her tear stained cheeks, scratches, muddy and ragged clothes. Just like you, she had no one, and she was just 7. A part of you were thankful for that though. Hadn’t you met her, the word family would never had existed in your dictionary.

“Oh yeah, Lili, I’m sorry but you’ll need to stay in the daycare again for the next few months, okay? I have a new movie I need to shoot, ” you clapped your hands together. “I promise to bring you there sometime!” You quickly added when you saw Lili’s face fell.

The next three days, you spent your days memorizing the script. You felt bad for neglecting Lili a little, but this was your job afterall. The lines were so cheesy. This was why you hated romance. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply, tossing the script aside.

The movie was actually pretty simple for you. You were playing the role of Nanami Arakawa, the servant of the Shimazaki yakuza family. Nanami and Ryuu Shimazaki, the second son of Keisuke Shimazaki, had fallen for each other. When his father died, and Sora Shimakaze, his older brother, became the new leader, Ryuu decided to tell him about his relationship with Nanami, hoping he would understand. Unfortunately, Sora strongly disapproved. Refusing to participate in the activities of the family with the reason of wanting to marry Nanami, Sora was enraged. This ended the two brothers in a one sided fight, with Sora ending up killing Ryuu. It was tragic, but it was still rather cliché to you. A lot of women were surely going to like the movie though.

Tomorrow was the start of the shooting, as much as you hated to do it, you had to sleep. Curse early schedules.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

you groaned as you hit the off button for your alarm. You lazily got off the bed and dragged yourself to the bathroom. Why did the shooting have to start at 9AM, seriously? After doing your morning rituals, which included waking up Lili and making sure she eats breakfast, you rushed to the studio.

“You are late, (Name)!” You blinked at the comment and darted your eyes to your watch.

“It's 9:01 AM,” you showed her your watch.

“The schedule was 9:00, NOT 9:01!”

“Yeah, (Name), 9 AM sharp,” you growled when you heard Genji’s mock.

Oh god, this was going to be a really long shoot. You only could huff and muttered a small apology before she started barking orders to get ready with the set, makeup, lighting, and whatnots. Your eyes followed your makeup artist from the mirror as you sat on the wooden chair, the extremely bright light almost blinding you. Makeup was never your favourite thing. Sure, it made you like 10x prettier, but the feeling of having layers of colours and powders was not comfortable. Well, it did not matter, as long as you get to look pretty right?

Your arm were already aching due holding them up for such a long time. When they finally put on the last layer of the kimono, you immediately let your arms fall. You watched them tie the obi around your waist as your makeup artist did some final touch ups. Admitted, the kimono was so beautiful- ethereal almost, but walking in these were absolute hell. You took small steps, trying to walk to the set as normally as your could. You never had worn a kimono before; you knew it consisted of a couple of layers, but you hell never expected it to be this difficult to walk in and not to mention how stifling it felt. Looking at the bright side, you did not have to use high heels for once.

“Alright, she is finally here,” Satya plopped down to her chair and gestured you to step up the set.

You ignored Genji’s hand as you lifted your kimono a little and took really careful steps up the set. Your hands instinctively covered yourself when you caught Genji shamelessly scanning you.

“Wh-what?” You scowled and glared daggers at him.

“Oh, nothing, I just thought kimonos actually suit you,” Genji smiled, that charming smile that made every girl swoon. “I must say, you simply look stunning.”

“Of course, if I wasn’t, Satya wouldn’t have chosen me,” you turned on your heels in an attempt to hide your red cheeks.

He was cheating, definitely. What kind of girl would not fall for that? If looks could kill, you would be dead by now. Being all too handsome, perfectly built body, and that smile- or was it a smirk? It was no wonder that girls fall head over heels for him. That costume of his did not help either. It was as if it was made to emphasize on his ridiculously well built biceps. Somehow his green hair made it look better too. It just… suits him. Okay, you did also check him out, a little. You proceeded to your position, standing in front of the counter.

“Scene 1, take 1!”

The moment you heard that oh so familiar snap of wood, your expression instantly changed from scowling one into a warm, smiling one. You felt your pride swell when you saw Genji’s eyes widen a little. First scene was pretty easy and straight forward. Just deliver the tray of tea set to the young master, Ryuu Shimazaki, and then just simple romantic encounters-

“Cut!”

What?

“(Name)! Your posture is all WRONG!”

Right, Satya was the director.

“You are a servant of a yakuza family! You are not supposed to slouch! Not even a little! Stand straight and walk more elegantly!”

And so it begins.

“Scene 1, take 2!”

Easy for her to say, walking in the kimono was harder than walking in a skin tight skirt. You Just when you were about to open the sliding door, Satya cut it again.

“Your walking is still off! Again!”

“Scene 1, take 3!”

And you ended up doing that simple little scene six times, and you were the only one who seemed to be bothered by this. You felt a great relief when Satya did not cut you and let you slide open the door. Well, she did basically forced you get used to the kimono in less than an hour. You slid open the door and your smile turned into a grin when you saw your handsome young master.

“Young master, I brought you your tea,” you knelt down in front of the table, careful not to spill the green tea on the ceramic cup.

“Thank you, Nanami,” Genji gave you a warm smile as he watched you so lovingly. “Didn’t I tell you to call me Ryuu? My name is not young master is it?”

“O-of course not!” You quickly replied. “But it is highly disrespectful for me to do so, young master!”

So this is his acting skills. They were indeed, really scary. He was able to change his expression so easily, it was really like he was in love with you. His usual smirk was a soft smile and his eyes just looked into yours. He looked at you like you were the woman he loved most, and that was why it became so easy for you to response so naturally. You felt excitement grow inside you as you gently placed the cup on the table, making sure there was barely a sound when you did so.

‘He really is my rival.’

You darted your eyes away for a second before looking back at Genji, your smile not wavering away. Nanami was helplessly in love with the young master, but she intended to keep their relationship as it is. There was no way he could like a servant such as her, she thought. You may not have done romance before, but it did not mean that you did not know how to act love struck. It was easy. Just act all nervous and shy around the man.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

“No, thank you, Nanami,” Genji shook his head slightly.

You did a little bow before getting on your feet(as gracefully as you could). A sigh of relief escaped from your mouth when Satya said ‘cut’.

“Not bad,” your eyes darted at Genji and you could not help but smile a little at the comment.

“You’re not bad yourself, Ryuu-kun,” you teased, emphasizing his character name.

The rest of the day, you only got a few scenes since most of the scenes that were taken today were Ryuu and Sora interacting. That did not mean the amount of cuts you did were little though. Never in your life, had you thought a director would cut you just because you started with your left foot not right or resting your chin on your right hand not your left. All the rumours about Satya were true. She was the queen of perfection, and it scared you.

“Okay, thank you everyone, for today! You have done a great job! It was perfect!” Satya did a little applause and smiled.

Everyone only gave her a weak smile and nodded. Even you were exhausted. You could not even remember how many times your repeated the same scene over and over again. You changed as quick as your could before speed dialing Angela. She was supposed to be here two hours ago, and there were no signs of her.

“Hello?”

“Angela! Are you okay? Where are you?” You quickly asked the moment you heard her.

“Ah, yeah… about that, (Name)… I can’t make it there… the president gave me some emergency work,” Angela trailed off. “I’m sorry!”

Goddamnit, Angela.

“Fine, I’ll take the cab,” you let out a long sigh. “Mm, okay. See you tomorrow.”

You hung up and jolted up when your eyes met with a pair of chestnut ones. A frown formed when you saw Genji, smirking.

“You don’t have a ride? I can drop you off at your house-”

“No, thank you. I’m fine with a cab,” you shoved him away slowly when he got closer.

No, you were not, more like, Lili was not. She hated public transportation. She hated strangers so much, but you understood why. Her mother was killed in a mere second just because she opened the door to a stranger. But it would be fine… you could convince Lili to get- oh who were you kidding? There was no way you could convince her to take a cab. All this time, if you had to pick Lili up from the daycare, you would ask Angela to drive you, and she was in the daycare today. Unlike her school, her daycare was so much further from home. 

“Alright then-”

“Wait,” you tugged on Genji’s shirt when he turned around. “On second thought, I think I’ll need it…”

You hated that smirk on his face, but you had no choice. This was for Lili, yes, for her. You had to be patient. The ride to the daycare was silent other than you telling him where to turn. Genji did not ask you about why you were going to the daycare or anything, which you were surprised of. Upon reaching the daycare, you quickly took off the seat belt and opened the door.

“Give me a moment,” you curtly said before rushing inside.

Lili was snoozing on the table, a crayon on her hand. You smiled at the sight and bent down, gently shaking her. Looks like the rest of the kids were already gone home. Of course they were, it was 8 PM… what a bad parent you would make…

“Lili said she wanted to draw more of you,” a familiar voice said, making you turn your head.

“I feel bad about leaving her here for so long,” you chuckled weakly. “Thanks for looking after her.”

“I know you’re busy, (Name). Don’t worry about her,” Gaby smiled. “She’s been asleep for half an hour now. You should let her sleep.”

You hummed in approval and gently carried her, thanking Gaby again before leaving. Genji did not notice you until you knocked on the window, gesturing him to help you open the door. Without another second, Genji quickly got out of the car and opened the door. You gently set Lili on the back seat and put the seatbelt on.

“So, this was who we were picking up. Cute,” Genji glanced up the rear window, looking at Lili’s sleeping face.

“She is,” you simply said, looking out the window. “Thanks for driving us. She wouldn’t want to use the cab.”

“No problem. It’s a pleasure to drive you anyway,” you refused to look at him when he said it as you knew he probably winked at you. "You don’t look like the type to have a little sister, honestly.“

“You can ask her how good of a sister I am. Make a turn here and we should reach my apartment,” you pointed to the left.

A part you was embarrassed about your simple apartment. You knew he must have been expecting a penthouse or those luxurious houses or something… You could have gotten your luxury living, but your income all went to Lili’s school, the rent, her tuition fees, and all that jazz. Lili went to one of the top schools here so the fee for it was, as you like to say, a number you never thought existed. This was your own choice, though. She deserved all the best things. Surprisingly enough, Genji did not comment at all when you arrived.

“Lili, we’re home,” you gently shook Lili. “Lili…”

Lili flickered her eyes open and rubbed them, yawning. She groggily got out of the car and made her way inside. You glanced at Genji and started contemplating on your next action. Would you regret it? Most probably, but it was the only sensible thing a human would do. You did not hate him afterall. You just… disliked him.

“Would you like to come in for… dinner or something?” You said rather awkwardly.

“Thought you wouldn’t ask,” Genji grinned and turned the engine off.

“Just being polite,” you rolled your eyes and followed Lili inside. “Just don’t scare her off.”

“Where’s aunt Angela?” Lili looked around before hiding behind you when she finally noticed Genji. “Who’s that?”

“Hi, I’m Genji! I’m your sister’s frie-”

“Co-worker. This is the man who’s acting the role of the guy in the movie I’m playing in, Lili,” you stepped aside and put your hand on Lili’s small back. “Don’t worry, if he does anything to you, I’ll knock him out.”

“H-hi…” Lili squeaked out. “You better not do anything to (Name) too!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t lay a finger on any of you!” Genji raised his hands in defense.

You rummaged your bag for the key and unlocked the door, letting Lili in first. You gestured Genji, who just stood there, to go in.

“After you,” Genji smiled oh so charmingly.

“You’re the guest,” you curtly said.

“You’re the lady.”

“Chivalrous,” you shrugged and stepped in the apartment, kicking your shoes off.

“Aren’t I always?” Genji did the same and followed you into the dining room.

You only rolled your eyes at the comment and opened the fridge, taking out carrots, potatoes, and the already chopped onions. You placed them on the kitchen counter and tip toed to open the cabinet to get that last curry roux you kept for emergencies like this one. Lili must be starving by now , so curry was the best option. You patted your hand on the almost empty and knitted your brows in confusion. You swore there was still one pack.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” you shot a glare at Genji who was already getting a pot of hot water.

“How did you know…?”

“It was the only thing here,” Genji simply said as he turned on the stove. “Why don’t you check on Lili? I’ll cook the curry.”

“You can cook?” You narrowed your eyes and raised a brow.

“We’ll see.”

Well, if he had this much confidence, surely he could right? Curry was a simple dish anyway, there was no way he would screw that up. You hesitated for a second before nodding and leaving to Lili’s room. Lili just finished changing to her night gown when you entered her room.

“Are you hungry?” You grabbed the brush from the table and kneeled down to brush Lili’s wavy blonde hair.

“Mhm, did you buy dinner?” Lili chirped, but you averted your eyes away from her beaming face.

“Uh… Uncle Genji is cooking for us,” you tried to sound as assuring as you could.

“What if it’s poisoned?” Lili quickly asked, her smile fell in a mere second.

“Don’t worry, Lili, Uncle Genji is a good guy. I already made sure,” you patted her head. “I’ll help him out and make sure he doesn’t poison our food!”

Lili gave you a small nod before you left and made your way to the kitchen. A sweet fragrance of that good old curry wafted your nose. You caught yourself staring at Genji’s back. His manly figure made it weird that he was cooking, but you oddly found it rather appealing for some reason. Never did you expect him to be this caring though. Or was this just another tactic of his in getting into your pants? He was very popular among the ladies afterall.

“Would you be so kind to taste test?” You snapped from your train of thoughts.

“Sure,” Genji handed you the ladle.

You stared at the creamy brown substance. It did smelled good. You took an unsure sip and your brows immediately rose. It actually tasted really good. You could feel the pride practically seeping from that smirk of his.

“It’s just curry, don’t be so full of yourself,” you shoved back the ladle. “Did you cook rice?”

“Of course I did,” Genji nodded and stabbed the boiling potatoes with a fork to check. “I’m used to cooking, don’t underestimate me too much, (Name).”

You perked when you heard him. A popular star who has millions of dollars is used to cooking? You shook the thought off, it must be his hobby or something… something was off though. He was smiling but his eyes were sad. Years of acting made it easy to tell the real emotions of someone, but was Genji really sad? Him? Nah, probably it was just you.

“Oh, so the Genji likes to cook huh?” You said in a rather mocking tone.

“I have to or else I would not have food to eat,” he said barely audible, which made you glance at him for a bit. “I live alone.”

You placed the plates and cutleries on the dining table and muttered a small ‘oh’. You did not want to pry further, you understood what it was like to live alone. You too, used to live alone. If it was not for Lili, you would have no one right now. The rest of the time became uncomfortably quiet. You could only hear the boiling water and the occasional clangs of metal. When you two were finally done preparing the meal, you called out for Lili, who came trotting to the dining room with a piece of paper.

“Uncle Genji! (Name) always says I have to thank anyone if they help me, so I made you this drawing!” Lili presented a paper with a what looks like a man with neon green hair.

“Oh? You drew me? How lovely,” you blinked at Genji’s warm smile towards your little sister. “I was so worried you wouldn’t like me, Lili. And please, call me Genji onii-chan!”

“You like it? I’m so happy, Genji onii-chan!” Your smile fell off your face when you saw Lili’s blushing cheeks. “You aren’t a bad person afterall! You made us dinner too!”

Oh no. Please don’t…

“Alright, Lili, let’s eat first,” you poured a great amount of curry on a small plated filled with rice and place it in front of Lili.

The dinner went… well, it was mostly Lili telling Genji about her day and what she loved to do. What sorcery was this?! Lili was a kind girl, yes, but how the hell did this man make her like him in a single snap?! One second she was so cautious about him, and the next she likes him. Maybe Genji has that friendly aura or something. You did hear that children can sense if a person is bad or good. Was that really true? You peered at Lili who was wolfing down on the curry faster than when it was you who cooked it. Damn it. You frowned when you directed your gaze to Genji who smiled at you.

“Gochisousama,” Genji clapped his hands together and bowed slightly.

“That was really yummy! Better than when (Name) cooks it!” Well, wasn’t she brutally honest…

“Thank you for the meal, Genji. I’ll take care of the dishes. You should go back, it’s quite late,” you sighed and arranged the dirty plates together.

“Alright. Thanks for having me tonight,” Genji stood up and waved at Lili. “I’d love to stay longer, but we have another long day tomorrow-”

“I never asked you to stay…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, (Name). And hopefully you, Lili,” Genji winked at your little sister, making you glare daggers at the said man.

“I’d love to eat more of your cooking! I hope to see you again soon too! Right, (Name)?” You only hummed and made your way to the sink and started scrubbing the dishes a little too furiously.

Lili went back to her room not long after she helped you wipe her plate. You also quickly finished up your chore before hitting the bed. You had to wake up earlier tomorrow to avoid Satya’s annoying outbursts.

Thankfully, you did arrive on the studio 8:59AM, even though you were basically trying to catch your breath when you arrived. Satya quickly barked at the makeup artist to get you dolled up. You tried your best to steal some glances at the script. Today’s schedule was NOT a walk in the park. It would be your first time ever to actually confess to someone. Yes, it is acting but still, you had to make it look convincing enough to Satya. Woman knows if it’s good acting or not in a split second.

'Come on, (Name). If you can act like you loathe someone, you can act like you are in love with someone!’ You took a deep breath and it begun.

You were still a little taken aback on how Genji was able to easily change from the smug man he was to this kind and loving man. He really became Ryuu Shimazaki. There was no way you would tolerate yourself if you did not act on the same level as him. Everything went okay at first, with a few takes here and there, but then it came to the confessing scene. Your heart picked up its pace as you recited the lines in your head while having your nose powdered.

“Nervous I’m going to confess to you, (Name)?” Genji smirked at you, but you scowled at him in return.

“In your dreams,” you got this.

“Scene 15, take 1!”

Snap.

You held your hands together and walked gracefully to the cherry blossom tree in front of you, where Genji was leaning against, twirling a cherry blossom between his fingers.

“You called for me, young master?” You offered Genji a kind smile.

“Yes,” Genji got off the tree and refused to look at you. “Thank you for coming.”

“Ah, you do not need to thank me! It is my duty!” You quickly said.

“I don’t… I don’t want you coming to see me just because it is your duty…” Genji trailed off, his eyes on the small pink flower.

“Eh?” You blinked and tilted your head in confusion.

“Nanami…” Genji finally gazed at you and tucked your hair behind your ear, placing the flower on your ear. “I like you…”

For a second there, you actually felt like you stopped breathing. It was felt so real.

“E-eh? I- I… Ryuu… we cannot do this!” You flipped your head away and gritted your teeth. “It is not appropriate for-”

“CUT!”

No surprise there.

“(Name), are you being serious or not? You look like you’re finding an excuse to not date Ryuu! Not like you were in love with him and genuinely so happy that he confessed his love! Don’t just stick to the lines!” Satya scowled at you and gestured her assistant to get ready for another take.

“Scene 15, take 2!”

And so it begin…

“Ryuu… I- this is not right-”

“CUT!”

“Scene 15, take 3!”

“I-I… Ryuu, I never thought-”

“CUT!”

For the next two hours, yes two hours, all you heard was 'cut’ and 'you are lacking imagination!’. You slumped on the table, a cup of water in your hand. Everyone was taking a break. Satya was NOT happy at all. The plan was supposed to be finishing at least scene 25 today. You hated yourself. You hated yourself that you actually disappointed the whole crew.

You groaned when you thought about what Genji thought of you now, making him repeat the same scene over ten times now. What the fuck, (Name)? What are you doing? You need to do this properly or might well as quit. It’s so simple… You balled your fist when the image of Satya’s disappointed face as she announced to everyone to take a break and Genji… he was pursing his lips and he did not comment on anything after the seventh cut.

“(Name)? Are you okay?” You heard the familiar German accent and perked up.

“Yeah, just a little… you know…” you muttered out, refusing to look at Angela.

“I know, Satya told me. She is not giving up yet though, you shouldn’t too,” Angela gently petted your head. “And she came up with a great idea! She re scheduled the shooting to the day after tomorrow so Genji can teach you how to act in romantic scenes!”

“What?” You quickly lifted your head up and looked at her in shock.

“That’s right, I can’t afford you being a drag,” oh no, please anything but this. “Let’s get going now, we have a lot to learn.”

The day has really not been going in your favour. First, you made the whole shoot behind schedule and now your he was going to teach you how to act. Great, just great.

End of act 1


	2. Act 2

“Say it, (Name). Remember, eye contact, dreamy eyes- you know the drill.”

“I-I love you Ryuu…”

“You don’t sound like it.”

You huffed and brushed your hair up in annoyance. How many times has this been? Ten? God knows.

“You are not being Nanami right now,” Genji rubbed the bridge of his nose. “And here I thought you were good.”

“Easier said than done,” you snapped. “Maybe if you take this seriously, I’ll do it too! You have been just sitting there!”

Genji tossed the script away and got onto his feet. He straightened his shirt a little before clearing his throat. You took one last look at your lines and set the script on the table.

Without warning, you felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you closer. Your bodies pressed against each other and you were forced to look up. This again- those eyes, those fucking eyes that showed yearning and compassion. Genji’s thumb brushed your lips as he gave you a smile.

“Nanami… you have no idea how long I have yearned for this,” your cheeks started to feel hot when he leaned in closer. “Can I kiss you?”

You opened your mouth shortly before closing it again. Damn him. He recited a different line from the one you were practicing. Memories rushed through your head as you tried to find the right response for that one.

“Are you sure we are supposed to do this?” You looked down and knitted your brows. “I- you cannot be with me, Ryuu! I am not doing this to you!”

“No, I want this,” Genji gently tucked your hair behind your ear and pulled your chin up once again. “I don’t care what they think.”

Then just like that, the both of you reverted to your normal selves. Genji looked up and hummed.

“That was actually the best you have done so far,” Genji acknowledged, not that you wanted it. “Do that, and you’ll pull it off tomorrow.”

Finally, after six hours of reciting cheesy lines. You glanced at the clock. It was 11 PM.

“Very helpful,” you rolled your eyes. “Anyway, you should go home. Shooting starts early tomorrow.”

“How about I sleepover?”

“Get the fuck out.”

And so came the day of the shoot. Your makeup artist added some final touches before straightening your kimono.

“Scene 15, take 1!”

You glanced at Satya who was watching you very intensely. You took a deep breath before approaching Genji who was sitting under the tree. Do not fuck up today, (Name).

“You called for me, young master?” You tilted your head slightly and smiled.

“Yes,” Genji’s half smiled. “Thank you for coming, Nanami.”

“Please do not thank me! It is merely my duty!” You quickly replied.

“I don’t want you to come here because it’s your duty,” Genji pushed himself off the tree and gazed into your eyes. “Nanami, I called you, because I need to tell you something…”

“What do you mean?” You knitted your brows.

Genji brushed your hair and tucked it behind your ear, slipping the small flower on your ear. His fingers brushed against your jaw line before he pulled up your chin.

“I like you, Nanami…”

Your eyes widened when you felt a pair of soft lips pressed on yours. This was NOT in the script. You refused to lose your compose and went on with it. Your lips remained parted and your eyes were wide when Genji pulled away. How was Satya okay with this anyway?

“Ah, I shouldn’t have done that,” Genji rubbed the back of his neck and laughed unsurely. “Sorry…”

You shook your head slightly. Blood was rushing to your cheeks, your heart was beating like crazy and your head was pounding. No, it was not from the kiss- maybe it was, but your main concern now was finding the right response.

“Ryuu…” You breathed out. “Are you certain about that? You-”

“Yes, I have fallen for you, Nanami,” Genji stroked your cheek. “Do you… have the same feelings for me?”

Oh shit, this was so cheesy, but it was the only thing you could think of.

“Yes,” you nodded furiously and threw your hands over him and hugged him. “I do. I held this feelings for you for so long, Ryuu!”

“Cut!” Satya stood up and did a small clap. “Impressive. I’m glad I did not stop the both of you.”

Your eyes met Genji’s for a while before you scoffed and turned on your heels.

“What was that?” You snapped at Genji who only smirked.

“Just helping you,” he shrugged. “Natural reactions are the best right?”

You raised your brow and turned on your heels.

“Well, two can play that game, Mr. Suave,” you said over your shoulder before going to the changing room.

That day two of you ended up adding up other lines to the original script. Thankfully, Satya did not mind it. In fact, she looked very impressed by your performance. Just a few days ago, you were stumbling and acting like an amateur. You were already used to improvising lines. All the movies you starred in, you mostly improvised whenever you forgot the lines. Always worked out well for you.

“Alright, that’s a wrap for today everyone! Thank you!” Satya clapped her hands and nodded at you. “Great job today, (Name). I made the right choice.”

“I apologize for the other day,” you bowed slightly. “I assure you that I won’t disappoint you again.”

Satya only nodded in response before she left the set. You rushed to the changing room. Angela seemed like she just arrived. The assistants started undressing you, and God, your skin could finally breathe.

“How was shooting today?”

“Hm, normal,” you shrugged as you started packing your stuff.

“I see it went well,” you only hummed in response. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” you pulled down your shirt over your head.

When you opened the door, your lips immediately turned to a scowl upon seeing Genji. There was an omnic beside him. He seemed familiar- what was his name again? Ah right, Zenyatta.

“Took you long enough,” you rolled your eyes.

“Sorry for not being able to get off all those layers of clothes in a few minutes,” you said a little too sarcastically.

“So this is the infamous (Name). It is nice to meet you,” your attention shifted to the omnic.

“Zenyatta was it? Nice to meet you,” you held out your hand. “Must be hard supervising this man.”

“Patience is all you need,” he took your hand and shook it lightly. “Shall we get going now, Angela?”

“Right, the president is waiting,” Angela nodded curtly.

“Wait, what? Angela?” You blinked in confusion.

“The president wanted to meet us, sorry, (Name)! Genji will drive you home, right Genji?”

“Of course,” you wanted to smack off that stupid smirk off his face, you swore. “You two should hurry. President Reinhardt will get worried otherwise.”

You only could huff and muttered a small ‘fine’. Maybe it was not so bad, right? Genji treats Lili well anyway. Plus, Lili seems to like him too. He seemingly wants a sibling. You did hear that he lived alone.

You blinked and quickly looked away when Genji caught you staring. He only flashed you his usual charming smile and averted his gaze back to the road. Oh yeah, you have not told him Lili was at the daycare. You opened your mouth, but quickly closed it again when you realized you were on the way there. Okay, he remembered. Quite impressive.

Upon arriving, Lili was already waiting outside the gate with Gaby. You opened the window and called out for Lili, who quickly beamed and ran to the car. You watched Lili climb into the car and made sure she had her seatbelt on.

“Genji onii-chan!” Lili chirped.

Oh God, you had shivers when you heard Lili call Genji ‘onii-chan’.

“Hey, Lili, how was your day?” Genji grinned and glanced at Lili through the rear mirror.

“I drew a lot!” Lili whipped out some papers from her small bag. “Oh, does this mean you’re cooking dinner for us again?”

“Of course!”

You still wondered how the hell he could get close to her in a snap. It took you forever to make her open up to you. Curse his charms.

Lili and Genji did not stop chatting until you reached your apartment. It was like you were the stranger now. Damn it. Your anger slipped away when you saw Lili grinning while she watched Genji chop onions. Well, at least she was happy.

You sighed and took out the plates and cutlery from the drawer. Looking at the bright side, you did not have to cook now. It saved you more energy. You already feel exhausted every single day from work afterall.

Your stomach grumbled when a sweet scent wafted by your nose. You swallowed thickly when you heard that sizzle. What the hell was he cooking? Curiosity got the best of you, and you peeked into the kitchen. You choked back your laughter when you saw Genji using your pink apron.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Hamburg. Lili said she loves them,” Genji flipped over a patty and glanced at you. “You have a lot of ground meat in the freezer, and they were on the verge of being inedible.

“Oh shit, I forgot about those,” you winced a little when you remembered that bag of ground meat you got on a sale.

“Lucky you, Genji is here to save the day.”

You only rolled your eyes and waved your hand before going back to arranging the plates. After another thirty minutes or so, dinner was ready. Again, Lili said that it tasted much better than your hamburg steak. It felt like an arrow pierced through you heart. All these years, you cooked for Lili, and she always said that you made the best curry and hamburg. Then one day, a man just stepped in, and boom, he made the best curry and hamburg.

You glared daggers at Genji, who was laughing with Lili. Damn it, how perfect can this man be? Admitted though, it was delicious.

“Thank you for the meal!” Lili clapped her hands and grinned. “Thank you, Genji onii-chan!”

“Pleasure cooking for a cute girl like you,” Genji ruffled Lili’s hair. “Now go help your sister wash the dishes.”

“Aw, you’re going home already?” Lili pouted.

“Unfortunately so… Your sister and I have an early schedule tomorrow, right (Name)?”

“Yeah,” you nodded as you stacked the plates together. “You go take these to the kitchen.”

You handed the plates to Lili and petted her head. Lili nodded curtly and shuffled to the kitchen.

“It’s alright, you go do your dishes,” Genji half smiled and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“It’s common courtesy,” you said flatly. “Come on, long day tomorrow, we both need rest.”

“Yeah,” you whipped your head towards him when you heard him scoff. “A really long day.”

You waved at Genji as you watched him drive off. The sudden change of his tone kept you wondering what was wrong. Nah, must be your tired brain playing tricks on you. You brushed it off and went back inside to wash the dishes and do your nightly ritual before calling it a day.

Finally, you got to snuggle up inside your blanket and pillow. You stared blankly at the ceiling and cursed yourself, why were you still wondering what was up with Genji just now. Well, he was not as bad as you thought he was… right?

Wrong. Here you were, fists balled as you took really deep breaths. Was this man taking this seriously? But why as everyone okay with it? You got shit from Satya a few days back when you were not able to act a scene out properly, and when he does it, nothing happens? This was the twentieth or so take for God’s sake!

“Alright,” Satya sighed. “Let’s take a break first. Go cool your head, Genji.”

“Better fucking do,” you snarled and clicked your tongue. “Not all of us has all the time in the world.”

Genji did not respond and simply walked out of the set.

Turns out, the break did not help much. His acting had been so half assed the whole fucking day. The fine thread of your patience was on the verge of snapping.

“Ryuu,” you set the cup of tea probably the thirtieth time. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Genji said flatly. “Don’t worry about me-”

“Cut!” Satya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Genji, are you sure you want to continue?”

Snap.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You barked. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You can’t even act this out? It’s so easy!”

“Shut up,” he said barely audible.

“What? I dare you say that again-”

“Shut up,” you flinched when Genji shot a glare at you. “I’m going to go back, Satya. Sorry.”

Your eyes followed him as he sauntered out of the set.

“You’re acting like a fucking baby, Genji! Get your shit together!” You darted your glare to Satya. “How are you okay with this?”

“He… has his reasons,” she said simply before dismissing everyone.

Oh, that was just the beginning. You thought it was just a temporary setback, but no. The fucker did not even fucking show up to the studio the next day. Zenyatta was the one who showed up instead. He tried to explain whatever the fuck the reason was that he did not show up, and guess what? Satya took it so damn well. What the fuck?

“Why do I seem like I’m the only one who’s missing out?” You folded your arms and narrowed your eyes to the omnic.

“I have no right to tell you, my deepest apologies, (Name).”

“Nobody?” You glanced over Satya and Angela who quickly darted their gaze away.

“It is better,” Satya hesitated for a second. “If you asked him yourself.”

You watched Satya scribbled on a small piece of paper and handed it to you. You glanced at the neat handwriting. It was an address. You shoved it into your pocket and turned on your heels. Angela rested her hand on your shoulder before you could take a step.

“Don’t be so hard on him,” she sounded very pleading. “He’s been through a lot. More than you can imagine.”

“Depends,” you said curtly before leaving.

After getting a cab, you immediately headed to the address. You wrinkled your nose when you saw the huge building in front of you. Of course he would live in such luxury. Penthouse too. You made your way to the penthouse. The moment the elevator doors opened, the first thing you noticed was Genji, sprawled on the black couch with an empty bottle of whiskey on his hand.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You shook your head and sighed.

You reluctantly walked to the kitchen and searched for a glass. Opening the cabinet, you grabbed a glass and filled it with water. You could not help but scan around the room. Damn, it looked really beautiful. You loved the sleek and minimalistic design of the place. If only you could get a place like this.

You set the glass on the coffee table and gently took the whiskey bottle off Genji’s hand. A particular photo caught your attention. It was a wooden framed photo that looked like it had been tossed away. You gingerly picked it up and took a closer look at it. It was a photo of Genji and another man. He seemed so familiar. You felt like you often saw him. You knitted your brows, trying to put your finger on who that man was.

Hanzo Shimada. Yes, that was his name. How could you forget? He was on television all the time. The infamous handsome CEO of the Shimada corp. Wait, Genji was close to him?

You quickly put the photo back to where you picked it up from when you heard a soft grunt. Genji flickered his eyes open and hissed in pain as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his temples as he hung his head.

“Hey,” you handed him the glass of water. “Here, this will help you.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled and chugged the whole glass down.

“So you skipped shooting because you got drunk?” You tried your best to not sound irritated.

“Yeah. I know, it’s childish. Just- don’t worry, I’ll definitely get my shit together tomorrow,” Genji glanced at the photo for a second before getting up. “Thanks for coming though.”

“No problem,” you shook your head and licked your lips. “So, you- uh… know Hanzo Shimada?”

Genji halted and stood silent for a while before giving you a wry smile.

“Yeah.”

Your eyes followed him for a moment before averting them back to the photo. Something was up. You knew it.

“Hey, Genji?” You called out.

“Yeah?” Genji replied from the kitchen.

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

“Oh, you’re so nice all of a sudden,” your eye twitched, but you remembered what Angela said.

“Can’t have you be dead weight now can we?” You scoffed. “Take it as a thanks for cooking for Lili too…”

Silence.

“I’ll be on my way now then. Lili is waiting.”

You hesitated for a moment before you pressed on the lift button. In the back of your head, you knew he was somehow related to Hanzo. You shook your head and entered the lift. You could save it for another day. He was not even acting like himself right now.

Just who are you, Genji Shimakage?


End file.
